Of Late Night Thinking and Togepi
by Manny-Elaine
Summary: Ash thinks about Misty in the middle of the night, only to find a Togepi. What will happen? Read to find out! R&R REWRITE!@


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**Ash: 13 Dawn: 12 Brock: 15**

**I was watching Gotta Catch Ya Later, episode 275, I think. and I cried and cried and cried and cried my eyes out and got this idea. its a very emotional episode. i love it. its where (sob) Misty leaves.... T.T**

**Pokeshipping**

**OMG I'M SO SORRY!! WHEN I FIRST UPLOADED THIS STORY, IT UPLOADED IT AS, "MISTY IS ALWAYS A WOMAN TO ASH"!!!!!!! OMG I'M SO FREAKIN' SORRY PEOPLE!!! THIS IS THE REAL STORY!! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!!!! T.T SO SORRY!!!**

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

Ash Ketchum lies awake in his green sleeping bag in the middle of a forest. His hat, vest and shoes were in his backpack, which was under his head. Pikachu was at his side, curled up in a ball, sleeping soundly.

Two other people accompanied him. The first was a girl of 12 named Dawn Jenness. The other was a boy named Brock Rockoni, who was a good two years older than Ash and three years older than Dawn.

Ash turned over back and forth on the hard ground, unable to enter the deep sleep his friends were in. As a result, he sat up and took his backpack into his lap. He unzippered it and took out a pink, orange, and yellow hankercheif.

She was on his mind again.

How he longed to have her next to him, traveling across the regions again. He needed for her to pull him out of trouble on a daily basis.

That bike.

Her stupid sisters.

Viridian City.

That was what started it all. Viridian City is where he brought Pikachu when they got attacked by the Spearow. He had used her bike to get it there. He chuckled and pressed the hankercheif to his cheek when he thought about how angry she looked when she dragged in her burnt-to-a-crisp bike and fell backwards. He tried to help her up, but she refused.

If he had told her how he felt that day when they were separating, would she still be with him, in his arms right that second? No, it wouldn't have chagned a thing. She would've still had to go back to the gym. Its been too long since he saw her. Before the Battle Frontier, if he remembered correctly.

He felt near tears as he remembered some of the things that had happened to them.

_Flashback:_

_"Wow," Tracey Sketchit said as he sketched two Pokemon in a book, "I wonder what made them evolve- the battle or the kiss!"_

_"People change when they... kiss?" Ash asked absentmindedly as images of a fiery redhead clouded his train of thought._

_"We'll just have to find out ourselves, Ash." Misty said._

_End flashback:_

Maybe, he thought, crying into the hankercheif silently, maybe if I had told her, maybe if I did kiss her when she said that, maybe she wouldn't have took it the wrong way when she got her bike back.

_Flashback:_

_"That's great, Myst," said Ash, "You have your bike back! You can get home faster now!"_

_"Whoop-de-doo." Misty answered, obviously aggravated._

_"Why are you so grouchy?"_

_"I'm not grouchy! Just leave me alone!" with that, she ran out of the PokeCentre, leaving Ash behind with Brock._

_"What's her problem?" Ash asked._

_"Ash, I get the feeling she wanted to keep traveling with us!"_

_End flashback:_

How had he been so stupid?! She obviously didn't want to leave!

"Ash?"

He jumped and looked around as he wiped his eyes quickly. He came face to face with Brock.

"What's the matter?" Brock asked.

"N-Nothing," Ash lied, his voice trembling, "Just nothing."

"If its nothing, why are you crying into Misty's- I get it."

Ash looked at the ground as the tears came down harder, making his shoulders pratically convulsive, but his sobs were still silent.

"I miss her, Brock," he said, "I really miss her."

"I do too, Ash."

"You don't show it." he looked at the elder.

"I don't because we are supposed to be who Dawn looks up to. We can't cry in front of her, or she will think that if we can't be strong, she can't. Make sure she doesn't wake up."

"I don't care if she sees me cry, I could care less who sees me," the tears were even harder now, soaking his shirt. Pikachu had woken up and was now rubbing Ash's arm as he went on, "Zoey, Paul, Kenny, I don't care. I might not be able to see her again, and I couldn't do that. You know why?"

"Why?"

"I love her. I really love her. I should've told her," he was getting anxieous, "I shouldn't have been such a jerk to her the times when I was! I should've..."

"You should've what? Not let her go back to her gym? She had to, Ash, you can't deny that. I love her like a sister, t-"

"More than a sister! Way more! I... I need her here! I want her back here! Even if it means forgetting about the Sinnoh League. I'll risk it! I need her back!"

"When was the last time you called her?"

"Uhm, I.... I don't know. The last time I ever heard from her was when I started the Battle Frontier."

"Sheesh, Ash! No wonder you miss her so much! You haven't called her in so long! As soon as we get to Hearthrome City, I am dragging you to the nearest video phone, dialing her number, glueing your rearend the chair, and you two will talk or so help me Lugia, I wil make you!"

Ash was a bit scared at how threatening his voice was, but he knew it was only for his best intrest.

"Okay."

"Now go back to sleep, Ash! Good night."

Brock crawled back into his sleeping bag and soon fell back asleep. Ash also got back in his bag. He burried his face in the damp hankecheif. But he was getting restless. His eyelids wanted to fall, but they wouldn't let him.

Not while she wasn't here. He didn't feel safe without her. He felt naked without he next to him. The tears wouldn't cease, his heart ached.

His head bggan to hurt from all the thinking he was doing. Pikachu sat in front of his face. She wiped away a tear with her tail, exactly the way Misty had done once a long time ago...

_Flashback:_

_Ash laid on his side on his bed in the PokeCentre. Brock and Misty were giving their Pokemon to the Nurse Joy, so only Pikachu accompanied him._

_The boy had been in a battle against a tough trainer in the Ilex forest about a day ago, and only now did he realize what he had done wrong._

_He was being overconfident. His ego was getting to his head. Misty had warned him when he made such a stupid move by bringing out Cyndiquil against a Marill._

_He began to cry silently as he thought about his stupidity._

_"Ash, I'm back!" Misty came through the door without Brock. "Brock went to get some... cheeseburgers... are you okay?"_

_She walked to him and sat down on the edge of his bed._

_"I can't believe I was so stupid yesterday," he said, "I was getting cocky."_

_She smiled and rubbed his arm. With her other hand, she wiped the tears from his eyes and said quiety, "Its alright, Ash. Everyone makes mistakes. Even I do."_

_End flashback:_

The thought only made him cry harder, this time you could hear him. But he was careful not to wake Dawn or Brock this time.

Pikachu looked at the ground, not wanting to see her trainer cry the way he was. Instead, she said, "Pika! pikachupi kachu chu!(Stop it! Misty loves you! She wouldn't want to see you like this!)

Ash shut his eyes and said quietly, "She doesn't love me, and how would you know she does?"

"Pika!(Because I do!)"

Before Ash could reply, he heard whimpering, and this time it wasn't his own. He wiped his eyes and stood up, the hankercheif in his pocket still. He followed the whimper to a bush not too far off from their campsite.

There was a Togepi, crying and scared.

The sight only made him have to look away to keep from crying.

He composed himself and went over to the tiny egg Pokemon. Pikachu went to it carefully.

"Hey there little guy," said Ash, bending over, "Are ya lost?"

"Priii. Togepriiii." it trilled.

"What did it say, Pikachu?" Ash whispered.

"Pika kachu chu pika pi. (It says its lost and wants a trainer)"

Ash smiled and picked up the crying Pokemon. He cradled it in his arms, resulting in it falling asleep.

"Pikachu?(What are you going to do with it?)"

Ash just smiled again and went back to camp. Pikachu followed. He sat back down on his sleeping bag and with the hankercheif, wiped away the dirt on Togepi. He gave the Pokemon a teary smile before lying back down and falling to sleep, the Togepi in his arms.

About a month later...

Misty Waterflower signed for a small brown package with tiny holes everywhere. The mail person left her and she went back inside.

"Wonder what it could be," she thought aloud as she sat in the kitchen, "There's no return adress."

She opened it and gasped.

A white, blue and red egg was there. The top of it looked a pale yellow, though. A head, stubby arms and legs popped out.

Togepi.

It jumped up and trilled happiy. Misty was dumbfounded. But she laughed and picked it up. She hugged it and said, "Aren't you adorable! Where did you come from?"

It pointed to the letter at the bottom of the box. There was a fancy M written on it in blue pen. She picked it up and placed Togepi on the table as she opened it up eagerly.

It read,

**"Dear Misty,  
I hope you remember me, because I sure haven't forgotten about you. In case you haven't guessed who I am yet, its me, Ash. I really miss you. I sent the Togepi because I know how much you loved the first Togepi you had. I hope she behaves for you the way the other Togepi did. I know it won't replace it, but oh well, its worth a try! There was another reason I sent this to you. Its been too long since we've talked, and I had to get a few things off my chest. About a month ago, I couldn't fall asleep. I ended up crying into the hankercheif you gave me. (Yes I still have it, and keep it with me everyday.) I heard something else crying. This time, it was the Togepi I sent. Another thing, is that I... I love you. And before you think what Brock did and say like a sister, more than a sister. Way more. The kind of love you feel when you know you want to be with someone for the rest of your life. The kind where you get Butterfree's in your stomach just thinking about you. I love you, and I always will.**

**Love,  
Ash**

**P.S: Brock said that this wasn't enough to write, but that's just him- he still chases the girls nonstop."**

She smiled at the letter and picked Togepi back up.

"You know what, Togepi?" she said, going out to the battlefield, the egg Pokemon in her arms.

It trilled back, as if to say, "What?"

"I'm going to promsie myself and Ash that I'm going to be there when the Sinnoh League ends, and he is there holding the metal for winning it."

And she kept the promise.

A few months later, Ash stood holding the metal in his hands, Pikachu on his shoulder and Dawn and Brock cheering for him from the stands.

The reporters were crowding around, but he seemed to take no notice of it. That shiny medal metal (No pun intended) that was attached to a blue ribbon was finally his. He was FINALLY a league champion.

"ASH!" he heard someone yell. He looked around frantically until he spotted the person.

It was a girl, about 14 years old. She had fiery orange hair up in a side ponytail and cerulean eyes. She wore a dark red tank top tucked into yellow thigh shorts, a yellow poncho that ended where her stomach began, and orange sneakers.

"Misty!" he yelled back, making his away through the crowd. He ran towards her. When he got to her, he lifted her by the waist and spun her in a circle. She held on to his neck so she wouldn't fall. As soon as he put her down, he kissed her, not caring who saw him. He shut his eyes as she kissed back, and also closed her eyes.

"You did it, Ash!" Misty said into his ear. "You fulfilled your dream!"

"Its not fullfilled yet."

"What do you mean?"

"My dream wasn't only to become a Pokemon Master. It was to be a Pokemon Master with you by my side constantly. And you know what? I'm not letting you go back to the gym."

"Huh?"

"We're going to another region together. You, me and Brock. Hey, where's Togepi?"

"With me." Professor Oak joined them, holding Togepi. Delia was at his side. Following them was Tracey, Brock and Dawn. They both smiled at them, then at each other, only to lead to another kiss between the two.

"I love you, Misty." Ash said quietly.

"I love you, too."

Their lips met again.

To think that it happened because of late night thinking and Togepi.

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

**A/N REVIEW! I gotz nothin' to say, 'cept its dedicated to SHO!!! becuz we enjoy a good Pokeshipping one-shot from time to time. (INSIDE JOKE! XD) REVIEW!**


End file.
